


One autumn day

by Batzy13



Category: Chris Motionless - Fandom, Chris cerrulli, Motionless In White, band - Fandom, bands - Fandom, emobands, metalbands
Genre: BDSM, Dom Chris, Dom sub, F/M, Hotel, Hotel Sex, Kinky, Motionless In White - Freeform, Sex with a stranger, Smut, miw - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:40:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23553931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batzy13/pseuds/Batzy13
Summary: You bump into you’d favorite celebrity and fun things ensue
Kudos: 6





	One autumn day

It’s the beginning of autumn, the air is crisp with a slight breeze . The golden/orange leaves blowing past you as you walk down the sidewalk on the busy Street. As you're walking you check your phone and realize the bookstore you’re heading to is closing soon . You start to hurry when you accidentally run into a man . You drop your belongings and you bend down to pick them up “ I’m so sorry sir I didn’t see you there “ “it’s ok don’t worry about it “ the tall man replies , he bends down to help you when you finally look up . The man before you was none other than Chris motionless . “ oh my god you’re Chris motionless ?!?! “ you exclaim as the man giggles slightly his long dark hair was pulled pack . He had no makeup on and was wearing dark sunglasses “ yeah that’s me haha” he said hanging you back your phone . You were both standing now . “ I’m such a huge fan !! I have all your cds and vinyls and merch and-“ you were cut off “ ok ok I get it , big fan “ the man said laughing “ tell you what, I’ll take a selfie with you and autograph whatever you want if you stop dreaming out . Deal ?” “Deal!” He holds the phone for you when taking the selfie due to you being very short and small compared to him .  
This is something you dreamed of for so long “ what’s your name by the way ?” “Y/n” “ that’s really pretty I like that” he says grinning shyly  
He removes his sunglasses and you’re overcome by the beauty of his eyes you can’t help but blush standing this close to the man you’ve fantasized about for so long. The last thing you remembered were his eyes staring into yours.

The next thing you know you're in a hotel room ripping each other's clothes off. He presses you against the wall he lips against yours as your tongues dance frantically together. His hand slides up your dress and plays with the crotch of your panties. He slides them over to reveal your dripping wet folds. He begins to rub your now sensitive clit,playing with your folds almost teasing you. He pulls away and removes your jacket, throwing it on the ground without a second thought. He removes your dress and underwear to reveal your soft body. He begins to remove his shirt and you take the opportunity to begin to undo his belt. He grabs your hands grinning. “Impatient are we?” he moans in a hushed voice that sends chills up your spine. He pins your hands against the wall and begins to leave a trail of kisses down your body. “ I guess you’ll have to punish me” you say breathlessly. “You should not have said that little girl.” he tears off his remaining clothing and turns you around, shoving you against the wall. He adjusts your hips to put you in just the right position for your punishment. He spanks you as you moan his name. “Call me sir” he commands, making you shiver. “Yes sir” “good girl” he pulls you over to the bed and throws you on it. Growling animalistically, he pins your arms above your head and makes his way down to your hips with his mouth. Suddenly his face was between your thighs kissing your entrance with his wet tongue. “You're so wet for me y/n. What a dirty little whore getting this wet for a stranger” “I-” “did i say you could speak?” he growls slapping your ass hard. He sucks your clit desperately like an animal. He shoves three fingers inside you making you gasp. He seems to find just the right spot. Without hesitation, he shoves his mass inside you making you scream in pleasure. He thrusts into you over and over pounding your cervix. This goes on for what seems like forever and not nearly long enough. He flips you over onto your stomach and pounds his throbbing cock into your dripping pussy at a much better angle. He feels so amazing you can't help but scream and moan louder than ever before. “CHRIIISS” you scream, unable to hold it in any longer. You cum all over his large member. “I didn't say you could cum, guess we’re gonna be here for a while princess” “yes sir” the experiences you have that night are ones you'll never forget.


End file.
